


You're my Messiah

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Drabble where Crowley and Aziraphale vaguely talk about actually getting together. Sort of.





	You're my Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Messiah

“So you’re like... a Messiah?” Pulsifer questioned. Anathema elbowed him in his ribs and Aziraphale choked on his tea.

Crowley only smirked. The four of them had grabbed some grub at a local diner in London after everything had settled down. Shadwell and Madam Tracey had turned down any invites outside their flats for the time being.

“I-I wouldn’t  _ dare _ say that.” Aziraphale placed his mug down on the saucer. “Far from it, even.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Aziraphale. When you think about it, regardless of whether we were truly needed or not for things to settle in their ways, the test was always for angels and demons.” Crowley tapped his fingers incessantly on the table. 

“Right, no better way to treat us humans than like pawns in a chess game,” rang Anathema under her breath.

“And from the way I know it,” Crowley continued, “you’re one of the holiest of all the angels. None others are as selfless, moral, and good as you.”

Aziraphale’s face splotched red and he look down into his cup. “That’s awfully sweet of you to say. Quite out of turn for you.”

“I don’t know about that. You’re the one asking to slow things down.” 

Aziraphale’s face deepened in color. Crowley spared a glance toward Anathema and Pulsifer for but a moment.

“I have a feeling there is somewhere else we need to be right now,” the witch gathered her coat and urged Pulsifer along at her side.

“But we haven’t ordered yet,” he whined.

“Shh, it’s fine. They need a moment alone.” And then they were gone through the diner doors.

“You  _ know _ ,” Aziraphale starts, “that isn’t what it was about.”

“Oh, sure. We were discussing holy water at the time, but you and I both know that wasn’t what we were talking about.” Crowley stays silent long enough for Aziraphale to look into his eyes (through his sunglasses, of course). “And?”

“And what?”

“Are we still going too fast, or has the recent events brought to light how quickly it could all end? You could have lost me, and I, you. What’s more, it could have all ended before anything truly began.” Crowley placed his hand on atop Aziraphale’s on the table.

Aziraphale considered their fingers a moment. “I think… we could certainly attempt-slowly.”

Crowley groaned a bit. “Please don’t tell me it’s going to be almost half a century more before we even ki-”

Aziraphale pushed forward his lips against Crowley’s in the most timid of fashions. It was but a gentle peck, but that was all it took to shut Crowley up with a content smile and grab at Aziraphale’s hand, pulling it from the table to their sides in the booth and intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
